Stranger on his Doorstep
by AnnaNero
Summary: Sigh, another boring day. Isshin fights w/ Ichigo, Yuzu & Karin r still themselves, Rukias drawings still suck, & hollows, eh. Poor Ichigo. But happens when the police show up with an uncouncious girl? Full summery inside. R X R. 1st story. HELP IS NEEDED
1. Prologue

Hey guys! AnnaNero here with a new story! This is my first official story since the other one in technically a 'choose-your-own-ending' story. I need all the help I can get on this one, so PLEASE help me? I would REALLY appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Stranger on his Doorstep

**Summery**: How boring, a day just like any other. Isshin fights with Ichigo, Yuzu & Karin are still themselves, Rukia's drawings still suck, and hollows, well, they just do whatever. Poor Ichigo is tired of the same old routine day after day. But what will happen to them when the police show up with an uncouncious girl on his doorstep? Who is she? Why are the hollows acting strange? And what keeps following her? RxR. Some OCCness. Any comment accepted, Help included

**Prologue:** How boring...Or is it?

Another night in KaraKura Town, and another mission executed. It's the same thing everyday and frankly it was getting on his nerves! Same breakfest every morning, same classes everyday, same ol' boring lunch, same amount of homework, same amount of hollows , and same amount of sleep. The only different thing that happens each day is what kind of dinner Yuzu makes that night!

Usually he would do something about this, but GOD was he tired! He's up almost all night getting rid of those pests. _Damn hollows..._He thought angrily. He hardly gets any sleep, and it was all their fault! Them and Rukia's anyway. _Well, _he thought, _At least I'll be able to get SOME sleep before school. _Ichigo snuggled into his covers and sighed quietly, he really didn't want to get up anytime soon. He had been so stressed lately, and who could really blame him? He had to keep his grades up in school, fight hollows 24/7, and he had to put up with Rukia and his dad everyday! Talk about a troublsome handful...

"GOOOOOD MORNIIIIINNNGG IIICCHHIIIGGGOOOO!" Speaking of troublsome handfuls...

Ichigo's father burst in the room with his arms outstretched. "HAPPY BIRT..." _**POW! **_Ichigo's foot collided with the older male's face, making him fall to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Give it a rest will ya?" Ichigo said, his hair tangled in an orange spikey mess.

"OH MY DEAR SON ICHIGO! Why do you have to be so curel to your own father!" he wailed dramatically. "I was only wishing you a Happy Birthday! I even got you a present! And so did your two loving sisters!"

"You of all people should know by now why I don't celebrate my birthdays anymore, Goat-Face!" Ichigo snapped. ''Besides, you probably made Yuzu and Karin get me something against their will like you always seem to do." He got back under the covers and faced the wall. after what had happened on his eighth birthday, he never wanted another one incase that tragady ever happened to him again. He would never be able to bare it a second time...

Isshin stood up and sighed, knowing exactly why his only son detested the celebration of his birth, but he thought he'd be over it by now. Then again Ichigo is VERY stubbern, not to mention hard-headed...

"Fine, I get the hint. Well...Breakfest is downstairs if your hungry..." Isshin said quietly, finally giving up on trying to make Ichigo change his mind. I tip-toes out of the room and shut the door with a soft thud. Outside of the door, Isshin mumbed a small 'Happy Birthday' to his only son then proceded to walk downstairs to join his two daughters for breakfest.

Ichigo sighed in relief then fell asleep almost instantly. But then, a petite little woman jumped out of his closet and slammed the door shut. She had raven colored hair, dark blue eyes, and had on white and pink Chappy Rabbit pajamas.

"Ichigo, wake up!'' the woman shouted, but got no response. She got closer and yelled louder, but to no avail. Ichigo just groaned and snuggled himself deeper into the warmth of of his bed. She sighed and crossed her arms, clearly getting a bit annoyed with Ichigo's percistance.

"Ichigo! If you don't wake up, so help me, I will make you sorry!" she almost screamed. Ichigo whined and curled up tighter in his coccoon of blankets.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo mumbled.

"We need to get ready for school." she replied in a stern voice. "Now get up and get dressed before I make you. We've missed too many school days and I don't wanna make it up."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stared at her curiously. "Since when did you give a damn about school?"

Rukia gave an angry huff and stomped her foot on the ground.

"GOD your so stubbern! Fine! Skip school for all I care, just don't expect me to give you my Geometry notes!" she shouted then stomped to Ichigo's door and slammed it shut.

_Okay...That was weird..._ he thought curiously. _Rukia has never acted like that before, even when finals were coming up last year, she never cared that much. _More than a little confused with Rukia's new found attitude, Ichigo just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. _Well, this is probably what I get for wanting things to be different around here..._

But little did he know, that things were about to get A LOT weirder.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I know it was short, but this is the prologue its supposed to be short! LOLCAKEZ Rate and Review. HELPTIPS IS NEEDED AND XTREMELY APPRECIATED!


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl with Silver Hair

Chapter 1 YAY! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Lolz. Ok, in this chapter a new person comes in the picture. Her name is Naomi *n-i-oh-mee*, but her rescuers call her something else (you'll have to read to find out! XP). Her description will be in the story.

R X R. Help & Tips are appreciated!

Chapter 1: The Girl with Silver Hair

It was early winter, and everything was starting to change. The weather was starting to get colder, the birds were disappearing, and snow was starting to fall covering and freezing the lushious green grass and the homes of KaraKura Town. The people were all anxious about the upcoming holidays, some were worried about getting sick, some were excited about getting to play in the freshly fallen white snow, and some rushing to the stores to buy Christmas presents before they were all sold out, but the students still had to go to school for a few more days.

"AWRRRRRRGGHH!" a student groaned all but too quietly. He was wearing the KaraKura High uniform with a thick navy blue winter coat wrapped around his skinny weak frame in thickened warmth, with his mitten covered hands stuffed into his coat pockets. His hair was covered by a handmade woolen bonnet and his face shielded by his green plaid scarf, to block the cold from freezing his face.

"Why do we STILL have to go to school! It too fuckin' cold outside to be walking in this weather!

I mean come on! The American schools ALWAYS close when conditions become like this, its torture! "

The companions he was walking with secretly agreed with the mouthy teen, but none of them complained this much.

"Ya know Keigo," one of the whiny boy's friend started, his baritone voice stealing Keigo's attention. The boy had on the same school uniform but had on a deep red jacket that practically gluing itself to the hard muscular torso of its master, with matching gloves covering his long fingers and a scarf protecting its owner's neck from the icy cold wind. His neon orange hair was hidden by the furry warmth of his jacket hood. His tan angular face was uncovered, pale and slightly and flushed, his full lips dry and beginning to crack, and his honey chocolate eyes were filled to the brim with annoyance.

"You could just ask your parents to drive ya to school, so you won' annoy the rest of us with all your constant bitching!"

"THANK YOU, ICHIGO!" one of the teens shouted. He too was wearing a school uniform and was wearing winter wear similar to Ichigo's, except it was a pale blue instead of a deep red. His thin frame was comfortably wrapped around him in a big warm bear hug, his raven colored hair was also hidden by a wool hat, and his skinny fingers all toasty in his pockets. He quickly realized his sudden outburst and regained his composure while snuggling into his jacket's warmth.

"URYU! I thought you were on my side! Dude, that really hurts." Keigo whined, dramatically jumping in front of Uryu and making a hurt expression while pretending he got shot in the chest. His friend came to a stop and stood perfectly still with a bored and uninterested look and sighed, edging his glasses up the bridge of his slightly curved nose with his middle finger.

"To be perfectly honest, Keigo, I really don't care at this point and frankly I was never on your side in the first place." Uryu stated as-a-matter-of-factly, his calm demeanor slightly frightening. Backing off, Keigo quietly returned to his spot beside Ichigo and the three continued walking.

After several minutes of awkward, yet very peaceful, silence, Keigo creeped closer to Ichigo and whispered in his now frozen ear.

"Yo, Ichigo, look! It's the hot chick from school!" he asked pointing to the person in question. Ichigo turned his head and spotted the girl everyone seems to like a little too much for his taste. He knew Keigo liked her because he had to pull him and Chizuru off of her so many times this semester, that he's technically her bodyguard. He also knew that Uryu had a little thing for her too, but it was just an innocent crush in his opinion. What he didn't know was that Uryu was secretly making the young girl animal plushies and putting them in her locker for her to find and hopefully take home. She obviously didn't mind because this has been going on since Uryu first saw her, but it's gotten to the point where she has to give them away as birthday presents or toys for the elementary school a couple blocks away. But she always keeps one with her at all times and chooses a different plushy every day to show her 'plushy-maker' that she appreciates them and uses them.

Ichigo stares at her, his eyes greedily roaming her body up and down, studying her carefully and taking in her appearance. She has a tall and slim but voluptuous figure that wasn't as busty as Orihime, her hair was always hidden by some kind of hat, her eyes are the most beautiful shade of purple, and even though he sees it when he makes Keigo cry or run away, her bright gentle smile is her best feature.

She was covered in a thin gray jacket with no gloves or scarf, and she was wearing her spring uniform.

Her lush lips were turning blue and her body was shivering almost violently, but you could tell she was trying to hide that little fact by being stiff and pulling her arms as tight as she can to the center of her unprotected chest. It was a very sorry sight, and this made Ichigo uncharacteristically sad. His face softened and his whole expression changed.

"Dude, how can she wear that and not be cold? Man, she must be a moron to..." poor Keigo didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, he was being forced against a brick wall with a fuming Ichigo clutching his throat.

"Finish that sentence Asano, I fuckin' _DARE _you." His voice turned deadly was practically venom. A frightened Keigo didn't say a word, and stayed as still as he possibly could with one of the strongest people he knows choking the life out of him. Ichigo finally loosened the grip he had on his so-called-friend and let him drop to the pavement and watched him run away. With a forgotten Uryu watching the whole scene, he merely sighed and walked away as he muttered to Ichigo a somehow sincere "_I saw nothing." _Leaving a confused Ichigo alone where he stood.

_What the hell happened?_ _Why did I just do that to Keigo just now? I've never been that angry with him before..._

The teen continued his trek to school while quickly going over what could've made him react like he did, until he glanced across the street and saw the girl's trembling form.

He froze...

His confusion skyrocketed as Keigo's words echoed in his mind, and sudden anger filled him again.

"So," he muttered to himself quietly, his fists loosening when he looks up at the girl again, and his face softening as the tiniest of smiles etched itself onto his face.

"It's you. You're the cause. Guess that explains it." With his confidence unusually high he ran across the street toward his classmate, only to not find her there anymore.

Finally at school, she hurriedly went to class only to practically tackle her desk, cross her legs and hug herself while she laid her hooded head down on her desk. No one asked what she was doing, they didn't even pay her any mind, for they knew where ever she was, her orange-haired guard dog wasn't that far behind, so instead secretly watched her from a safe distance. Ignoring the stares from her peers, she closed her eyes and tries to relax from earlier that morning.

_I still can't get over them arguing so much all the time, let alone my classmates looking at me every time I enter a room. _Her mind was becoming a nasty blur of horrifying flashbacks. The more she thought of the subject, the worse she was feeling nearly sending her into one of her anxiety attacks. Grabbing and clawing at her hat, she desperately tried to think of something else if anything else. And then she thought of Ichigo, and blushed. Naomi had the biggest crush on him when she first saw the bright haired delinquent, and that affection intensified when he started protecting her from her enemies.

_How can one man be that _beautiful_? He HAS to be the reincarnation of Adonis or something..._

With her face now completely glowing a bright red, she covers her face and thinks of something totally different from until class starts to when school ends. And all the while, her savior watches over her carefully, not knowing that his secret angel will end up at his house later that day.

Her name is Naomi Kurosawa. She's nice, funny, loyal, shy, caring, selfless, but is COMPLETELY oblivious. But you can't really blame the poor girl; she's not as happy and go-lucky as her lovely facade makes her out to be. She's never actually trusted anybody enough to even consider friends or acquaintances. Hell, she doesn't even trust her own family! But you wouldn't either if you had a family like hers.

Her mother (Sae) is an alcoholic and a heroin addict, constantly making Naomi walk to the convenience store 6 blocks away to get her some more whiskey, and her father (Tokajin) was abusive, had a REALLY short fuse and a very bad temper. When he and Sae had an argument, he often stormed into Naomi's room and took his anger out on her. Other times he would try to feel her up when he got drunk and beat her if she refused him. Then later he would sneak into Naomi's room and molest her while she was sleeping, and rape her if she ever woke up, but luckily for her he only used his fingers. She couldn't stand living in that prison, it was hell on earth for her. But she always thought that since they were her parents, she would have put up with it until she went off for college, sadly though this is not the case...

She was kidnapped when she was 6 months old by Sae and Tokajin and has been a missing person for almost 16 years. They changed her name from Naomi Katsumi Hayashi to Amaya Kuroi Chi Suzuki, bleached her hair, and moved to KaraKura Town from Tokyo so hopefully the police would never find them or their new child. Naomi always knew what her real name was, but she only uses that name when Sae sends her to the store to get alcohol.

She first found out when she was almost 5 years old. She was looking for Tokajin because she needed him to open the peanut butter jar, when she heard a muffled voice coming from the cracked door of his room. She looked through the tiny opening but only saw Tokajin's back toward her, and heard him moan and chant 'Naomi' over and over while looking at her picture. She never knew what he was doing that day, why he was looking at her picture, and why he was saying 'Naomi' until she realized that 'Naomi' must be her real name. She never thought about what he was doing, and she wanted it to stay that way. But despite knowing her real name, she used Amaya none the less.

Sae loathed Naomi's beauty, and always tried to make herself feel better by telling her daughter that she was hideous and bought her the worst clothes she could find, while Tokajin used it for his own personal affairs.

When she was at school, it only got worse. (In her opinion anyway) She was LOVED by her beauty. Every boy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be her, some were obsessive, some were crazy, some were nice, some were jerks, some were bitches, some were just trying to get her to notice them, and some just had innocent crushed on her. The girls started telling rumors about how she was their best friend or that she was dating the football star, someone even said that she was voted the most beautiful person in Japan and was nominated for the most beautiful person in the world!

Everyone either secretly or openly adored her for her beauty, but only one person absolutely detested her, Trixie.

Trixie was an exchange student from France who always said that she was the most gorgeous being that ever lived and kept on bragging that she won the most beauty pageants in Europe. That is until someone said that she was the SECOND most gorgeous being who ever lived and everything went downhill from there. Ever since she has been trying to outshine Naomi in everything she did, but never succeeded. So Trixie swore revenge on her and said that she would be the most beautiful person no matter what it takes. But Naomi thought nothing of it; she actually thought Trixie was crazy! She never saw herself as beautiful, not even when she hears what everyone is saying about her. She always took her mother's word and considered herself hideous.

But it's worse than it sounds.

_**AT THE Kurosawa HOUSE:**_

_CRASH! _

"Mmmmmm..." Naomi mumbled into her hard pillow. Her sleep deprived eyes were begging her to close them, but the noise outside her room suggested otherwise.

"Not this again." She literally dragged herself out of bed, her long glowing silver hair slightly sticking to her face as she rose up. Her sleepless eyes were dark and empty, and her body was weak and unstable. She hasn't eaten actual food for about two weeks now and she was losing weight like you won't believe! Forcing her sleep deprived body to her closet, she put on a jacket and hauled her nearly lifeless body to her bedroom door, and when she opened it, what she saw was not pretty in the slightest.

There were beer and whiskey bottles everywhere, the pictures on the walls were knocked down and shattered (again), the coffee table (or what's left of the old thing) was on its side with half a leg missing, and Sae was on her back looking at the ceiling while smoking Marijuana with a bleeding hand.

"I'mma outta liquah..." she slurred. Her normally dark green eyes now an ugly gray-ish green color. Sae reached out for her cigarette on the broken coffee table, her knotted up brown hair caught in her right earring and the rest stuck to a wet and smelly couch arm, then sighed when she couldn't reach her still lit friend.

"Fuck it.." she gurgled. "Then sthay ther frr oll I c-care ya lazee azz basthard!" Sae yelled then spit on the burning cancer stick like it just disgraced her entirely.

_Yep, she's drunk off her ass. _Naomi looked around and scoffed. _Figures, she looks like hell._

"AMAYAHH!" her mother screamed, unknowing of her daughter's presence.

''I'm right here, you don't have to yell.'' Naomi stated, her ears now ringing from Sae's loud and unnecessary voice.

"Geh-Go out an' geth me a anotheh boddel. An' dun get meh dah cheep shit, 'kay Amaya?"

Sae slurred, nearly knocking herself off of the old ripped up couch. She knew very well that Naomi knew what she was talking about. Sae preferred the imported Jack Daniel's Tennessee Honey Whiskey, which was very expensive for them and even harder to get. Naomi however, just wanted to go back to bed and get an over deserved rest, so she decided to lie and act she had school work to finish.

"I can't. I'm too busy at the moment." She lied through her teeth. Her stomach filled with tiny butterflies, she had never lied to Sae before and she felt kind of excited because it seemed like the perfect plan in her mind. But it suddenly turned to fear when she saw her mother make a very cold expression and steadily propped herself onto her elbow, sending of many warning bells in Naomi's head.

"Whah did ya say?" Her voice a harsh and very threatening tone, and her eyes showing the same emotion if not deadlier. This woman would stop at nothing and sure as hell not going to let a brat like her keep her away from her precious honey flavored wine.

Naomi was terrified, her posture was very stiff and subtle but violent shivers were rolling down her spine, and cold sweat was streaming down her delicate temple. No one in the sanctuary of Heaven, the cruel beings that roam the Earth, nor the creatures in the deepest pits of Hell could scare more than her mother, Sae.

"U-Um...I s-said," she was so scared! What was she going to say now? What was Sae going to do when she found out the she lied to her? Her trembling palms were hidden behind her back as she coward down a little to keep her legs steady enough for her not to fall down.

"I said that, I was to b-busy bec-cause I, I still have homework to finish." Her silver locks fell from her shoulder and gracefully hid part of her horror stricken face away from Sae's murderous green eyes.

"WHAT'DEH YEH MEAN YRR 'TOO FUCKIN' BUSEE'?" The older woman shouted. Her glare toward Naomi practically oozed hatred and disgust. Naomi backs away from her fuming mother, until Sae hurdles an empty whiskey bottle toward her daughter, who quickly darted out the door just in time for the bottle to miss her head by centimeters.

"EN DON COME BAK WITOU' MAI WHISKEH YA LIDDLL BITCH!" Sae screamed then stumbled from her place on the couch and slammed the poor wooden door much too hard, and then passed out behind it.

Terrified, but now locked out of her house, she has no choice but to go and get her key to getting into the house and going back to bed. Instantly, she reached into her hidden pockets and started fishing for her hat, scarf, and gloves, but could do nothing for her lower half. The exposed skin of her legs almost froze instantly in the cold winter air, turning the tanned skin a few shades lighter.

_Why me, God? Why me?_

_**LATER:**_

"Good Night ma'am, and stay warm!" the clerk called out. The stranger he was talking to turned to face him gracefully and smiled.

"I will, have a nice night, sir!" she replied, her soft voice echoed through the small convenience store as she left the all too familiar building.

"Burrrr...It's really cold out here!" Naomi complained, even though no one was there to hear her. She drew in a shaky breath and continued walking, overly determined to finish her journey home to a drunken mother. Her long tan fingers were frozen and were turning a sickening pale purple color, her light mauve eyes hardened to a dull lilac, her lips were painted a pale blue, and her face turning a ghostly white. She quickly tightened her scarf and snuggled into her jacket in a desperate attempt to stay warm then quickened her pace when she thought of her nice, warm bed.

"Mmmmm...I could really use that right now." She moaned, snuggling deeper into the itchy yet comfortable warmth of her jacket. This was her third errand of the night and hopefully her last, but luckily she was able to change from her pajama shorts to some worn-out jeans when Sae was chugging her last bottle. She was exhausted and she has to eat supper and take a shower, not to mention she still had to finish her Biology homework, but she could finish it up at school in no time.

"Oh thank god," She murmured thankfully. "I'm almost there, and I'm that much closer to taking a shower! GOD I must reek!"

But in the darkest of shadows, someone was watching the innocent girl with a steamy vengeance. Inside of her pink Beetle Volkswagen, Trixie sat patiently, waiting for the perfect time to make her attack.

"Hehehehe, let's see how gorgeous she is after she comes to school with ink all over that pretty little face of hers!" Trixie wailed psychotically. With her jealousy getting the best of her, she grabbed the ink filled squirt gun and slammed her foot on the gas; her evil plan was put into action. Poor Naomi, unknowing of what fate awaits her when a gust of cold air comes and stoles her hat, the only means of keeping her hair away from public eyes.

"Oh no, my hat!" Naomi panicked and ran into the street trying to catch it. Seeing flashes silver from the streetlight striking Naomi's head, Trixie was blinded and swerved all over the abandoned road, never seeing what happens next; that is until her car came to a screeching halt and her airbags stopped its owner from breaking her neck on the steering wheel. When the airbags deflated, Trixie almost stormed out of her car to yell at whatever hit her, but she couldn't see anything since it was almost one o'clock in the morning and the streetlights' glow didn't reach where she was trying to look. Frustrated, she went back to her car and nearly ripped the airbags in order to get to the headlight switch, but when Trixie turned her headlights on and saw what she hit, she froze. Her worst enemy was lying in the street, on her stomach with her face down, hidden by her silver locks. Trixie fell backwards and turned pale, did she kill her? She turned off her car and slumped in the seat, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear with very shaky hands.

"What should I do now?" the spoiled teen asked herself, even though the answer was totally obvious.

"I should probably check to see if she's dead or not, but she looks so dirt!" she wined, but summoned enough courage to turn her headlights back on, get back out of the car, and stagger to her possibly dead rival. Slowly she creeped toward Naomi's unmoving body, unsure if this is what should be doing at the given moment. She was just feet away until she stopped; her legs were frozen to the cement, cold chills were crawling up and down her stiff spine, and her face was horror stricken. For her gaze was fixed on the redness appearing in Naomi's hair that was leaking into a pool of blood seeping from her head.

She screamed as loud as her lungs and vocal chords would allow her with fresh tears now pouring black streams down her pore-less face. The scream caught the attention of a group of off duty police officers that were walking out of a coffee shop down the street and they immediately rushed to the sound.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" her now abused voice box growing hoarse, she began running down the street toward the officers until she nearly tackled one of them.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" One of the younger officers asked, his baritone voice husky and rushed.

"Officer, you have to help me! I ran over someone, an old woman! She's not moving and her head is bleeding!" Trixie cried in fear for the life of the person she didn't know was actually her arch enemy.

She held on to the officer and cried very violently as her shaking body threatening to collapse.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Where is she?"

"She's up the street," she answered and pointed in the direction of where she came from.

"My car has its headlights on her body. Please, you have save her, she's dieing!"

An older officer took off his coat and wrapped it against Trixie's trembling frame, and looked at the probie he was teaching for the next month. He then looked at his other two acquaintances and nodded.

"Mike, John. You go ahead and inspect the body, I'll catch up." The leader of the tiny squad commanded his aged voice tough and strong.

"Probie, I want you to go get the squad car and take her to the station, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" the probie stated, then carefully picked up the terrified teen and carried her to his boss's police car, and drove away while his boss ran in the opposite direction towards Naomi's body and the rest of his teammates.

"MIKE!"

"Yes, sir?" the second oldest officer answered, his glasses reflecting the blinding car lights.

"Anything to report?" the boss asked while shielding his eyes from Mike's reflecting glasses.

"Nothing so far boss, John is examining the body while I'm trying to call the paramedics. But I can't get a damn signal out here!" the man said, shaking his phone in the process.

"You can do that all you want, kid, but it ain't gonna do a damn thing." His boss chuckled.

"Uh, Mike?" John called out worriedly. He had barely touched the woman's head and his hand was soaked in blood.

"What is it?"

"You might wanna come here."

Mike and his boss quickly ran to the two people in the headlights, and upon arrival they quickly started to panic.

"Mike, go my car and call this in."

"Yes, sir."

"John, we need to identify this woman."

Said officer nodded in agreement, carefully reached out toward Naomi and proceeded to gently roll her onto her back. It was then that her silver strands decided to reveal its owners face and her bleeding forehead.

"This isn't an old woman, she's a teenager..." The older of the officers muttered as he stared at her slightly bruised and delicate face.

"Sir, she's losing too much blood." The younger officer nearly shouted as he examined her blood stained hair and the red pool under her head.

"Your right. With this injury, she'll die before the meds get here."

"There was a clinic we passed not far down the road, should we go there?"

"Yes, if it'll save her but we have to hurry. Quick! Cover her with your jacket, her temperature's going down."

John did as he was told, and carefully picked up the bloody girl as the two officers ran to the clinic John mentioned, the Kurosaki Clinic.


	3. AN: Update

Hey! Sorry guys, for the long update but with all of the recent thunderstorms it kinda knocked out my power so I had no computer for like half a week. Plus since I was typing when it happened I'm gonna half to type it again, but the bad news is that I can't remember what I wrote, so I'm gonna half to start over from scratch...

Plz forgive me and don't be mad!


	4. Chapter 2: A New Life

OMG! I am so srry for the long wait! I had writers block and family stuff, but you probably aren't reading this anyway so ENJOY THE CHAP!

Chapter 2: A New Life

"!" Isshin shouted, his foot high in the air ready to strike his 'unsuspecting' son. Said son simply tilted his head to the side, causing his father to collide with the closet supplies.

"Hello to you too, dad." Ichigo uttered and kept on walking, closing the closet door in the process.

He was in no mood to be messed with right now, especially after what happened this morning with Keigo. The tired teen wondered into the kitchen, where his twin sisters were waiting for their brother's return.

"Welcome home, Ichigo!" the younger twin, Yuzu, politely cheered. She placed Ichigo's plate on the table, then cleaned her slightly greased hands on her pink Chappy apron and went back into the kitchen to fix her father's supper, but not before letting her nig brother ruffle her hair a little and give her a small grin.

"Where's old Goat Face? Usually he'd have you in a head lock by now." The older twin, Karin, asked in her usual 'I don't care you' voice. She brushed a stray black hair out of her eyes, and proceeded to eat her bowl of sticky rice.

"He's in the closet."

"You put him in there?"

"Yeah." He answered like it was no big deal.

"Heh, figures."

Ichigo was about to sit down and eat, until he heard the doorbell ring. Who would be here at this hour?

He slowly pushed in his chair as he and his sisters stared into the hallway. The doorbell rang again, and this time it was followed by a series of knocks. Ichigo sprinted to the door, as did his sisters and father who crawled out of the closet, and he was met by three strangers.

Isshin stood beside his son and examined the sight in his doorway. Two of the strangers were recognizable; he'd seen them countless times when he went to the shop down the street to buy Karin and Ichigo coffee. But the girl they were holding was everything but recognizable, partially because her head was covered by one of officers' jacket while the other was holding her.

"What can I do for you, officers?" Isshin asked naturally, in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Are you the doctor here?" the older gentleman asked.

"Yes, I am." he answered calmly, occasionally glancing to the girl in the younger gentlemen's arms. Her body seemed frozen and lifeless; one of her arms was limply thrown over her carrier's right shoulder while the other just dangled like dead weight.

The younger officer seemed a little panicked, but Isshin could tell the poor guy was trying to keep is cool.

"We need your help, doctor. We found this girl unconscious in the middle of the road with a big gash in her skull. She won't make it to the hospital with an injury that serious." The man stated, getting straight to the point. There wasn't much time; she could go into a coma any minute.

Ichigo went a little wide-eyed when he saw the girl, he had a feeling he knew her from somewhere.

"I will do everything I can, sirs." Isshin held out his arms in order for them to give him the girl.

"Thank you so much sir!" The younger man nearly screamed and quickly handed the girl over to him. They said goodnight, closed the door, and left without another word. He stood there for one or two seconds for a quick examination, when he felt something wet on his hand and saw blood dripping from his fingers.

"Yuzu! Karin! Get the emergency kit and some disinfectant! Ichigo, go and clear off an operating table." Isshin shouted, his instincts kicking in and adrenalin pumping. The girls ran to get the supplies from the clinic office while Isshin and Ichigo went to the operating room to set everything up.

"Everything's set up dad, what else do you need me to do?" Ichigo asked. His father quickly laid the stranger down and prepared the IV.

"No! I'm sorry but you can't be in here son. Just wait out in the hall and assume the fetal position."

he ordered, his voice was very stern and rushed. His cold sholder lightly bumping Ichigo's on his way to the computer screen to set up her heart monitor.

Outside of the operating room, Ichigo sat in the hall quietly._Why do I have the feeling that I know her? _ Sighing, he laid his head on top of his knees, waiting for the operation to be over so he can get a look at his dad's latest patient. Knowing it will be a while, he decides to get a spare chair and pillow from the room next door to hers so he can wait the proper way. (and so his butt won't hurt from sitting on that cheap chair for a long time)

_**In the pitch dark blackness, were small silent drips of water on the concrete and what seems to be very distant cars and sirins. The freezing air sending chills up her spine as she tried to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room.**_

_**"Where am I?" her delicate voice breaking the quietness and echoing off of the walls. She tucked the stray hairs from her porcilen face and stared out in front of her, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The goosebumps on her skin more visable than a few minutes ago, granting their owner an obvious word saying that she was cold.**_

_**With her sight some what restored, she looked around causiously taking in the mysterious surroundings. **_

_**There was a small lit candle sitting on top of an oddly and almost equically small table that was admitting just enough light for it to be a shade lighter from pitch black, and a thin yet warm blanket under her body to provide her some kind of comfort. From her perspective, it seemed like she was in some kind of drain pipe on the outskirts of a small city. **_

_**She seemed safe, but wasn't taking any chances just incase some criminals were using this as some kind of her footsteps as quiet as she could, she quickly excused herself and hunted for the exit for obvious reasons considering the circumstances, but not before taking the tiny candle with her.**_

_**It was like a mouse in a maze, she searched endlessly for a way out for what seemed like hours but was only about 10 minutes. Constantly wondering where she was going and how she ended up in a sewer drainpipe. Rats and baby snakes crawling and slithering against her bare feet. Sounds growing louder and softer with each turn she makes, making her dizzy the whole way.**_

The youngest of the twin sisters rushed to fetch some warm damp towels, her tiny heart beating like it always does in an emergancy like this. The tiny nurse hat on top of her pale auburn head slowly slipping off with each step she took.

"Yuzu! Hurry up with those towels, we need to clean her wounds!" the old man screamed, his gloved hands stained red from trying to stop the blood flow from her wound. The monitor ever so slightly decreasing with every breath the girl took, the elder sister holding a defibrillator close at hand. Yuzu came back soon after her father managed to almost stop the bleeding, her lungs burning from running so fast in the customary heels her father made her and her sister wear. She handed over the towels and proceded with helping her father. Isshin gentally pressed the towel to her head and started to clean the red from his patient's silver locks.

_Damn it! _his mind screamed, _How much blood does this girl have! _With her abused head free of the dried flakes, Isshin had to now disinfect the wound, sew it shut, and then bandage it. He quickly reached his hand out beside him with his palm up, Karin then handed him the disinfectent and the cotton pads. With professional hands, he put the chemical on one of the cotton pads and began the surgury.

_**With one last turn, she was at the mouth of the drainpipe staring out to the lights of the city. She was amazed. She had never seen an enitre city before, especially from this view. Her mouth went ajar**_

_**as warm wind gentally blew her hair sideways, like it's fingers were softly brushing it. She closed her eyes and sighed, if only moments like these happened to her more often. But the moment didn't last long for she heard a deep low growl from th epits of darkness she just walked out of. Waisting no time to wonder what that was, she quickly darted from its mouth and headed straight for the city as fast as her tired legs would permit her.**_

_**"What the hell was that!" she screamed, her dry throat scratching at her vocal cords causing her to cough. Her tired legs were burning and her arms were aching, she had never ran that fast before. She waited until she regained her strength and ability to breath before she carried on.**_

_**When she got to the city, she stopped in her trackes and gasped silently. It was bigger than she could've ever imagined! The people walking on the sidewalks were happily chatting and making their way to their houses. She sprinted into the middle of the street and looked around, amazed at what she was seeing. The buildings were absolute giants, and everybody was smiling and waving at her. **_

**Why are they waving at me? Do they know me? **_**Not wanting to assiciate herself with strangers, but not wanting to hurt their feelings, she waved back. The residents seemed to brighten and glow as they walked by. She smiled waved somemore only to see their smiles grow wieder. Her stomach felt light, she had never really felt this feeling before. It was so much happy as it was being accepted and well treated. Children were dancing around her, laughing and giggling while their parents were watching and smiling brightly.**_

_**Then a man, a particular man walked up to her gracefully. Her face went pink as she eyed the strange man. His white shirt stuck to his toned stomach like it was a second skin, that same shirt showed his stone cut biceps, and equally toned legs were hidden by blue jeans. But the only strange thing about him besides him seeming all too familiar, was that he had no face.. Before she knew it, the man had stopped in front of her and was standng perfectly still.**_

**What the...**_**her gaze went to the people around her to the residents surrounding them doing the same thing, with their smiles gone and the happiness in the air vanished. Confused, she sturned back to the faceless stranger. He tilted his head to the side as if he was asking her what she was doing. Then the girl before him reached out a delicate hand to touch his face, but he turned to ash blowing in the wind where she touched his elagent face. She gasped and watched as he disappeared along with the city and its citizens.**_

"_**W-wait! I'm sorry!" she shouted, but she was hopeless to stop it. Everything around her was vanishing, and she was feeling light-headed.**_

She shot straight up out of her bed, covered in cold sweat as she put a hand to her chest to slow her heavy breathing. After she had calmed down, she looked around. She was in a big white room with three individual chairs lining the adjacent wall next to the exit and she was laying on what seemed to be some kind of hospital bed.

"No dad. Sorry but I didn't find any I.D."

"Should we wait for a missing person's report?"

"Yes, that would probably be a smart thing to do." The voices coming from outside of the exit seemed to be pretty close. With her curiosiy spiked, she slowly pushed down the thin cover and eased herself off of the bed. Her feet touched the marble like floor with a miniscule thud as she made her way to the open door, brushing a stray hair from her vision she leaned her head out and looked down the pale blue walls of the small hallway.

_What the...Where am I?_

"Oh! Your awake!" She jumped and looked to see a little girl about 11 or 12 years old who was holding a large bowl full of water. The girl tilted her head in confusion with her brows furrowed, who was this girl?

"Did you sleep well?" Her innocent voice complimented her bright smile, as the two stared at each other. Her smile soon faded the longer the other girl stayed silent, a slight frown taking its place.

"Are you alright?" The young nurse asked in a worried tone. The other girl nodded with slight hesitation, hiding her her hands behind her back. The girl's bright smile returned as she nodded and placed the bowl at the side of her small feet.

"Well, thats good! I'm glad to hear that!''

"Yuzu! Who are you talkin' to?'' another voice echoed from behind the small frame of the nurse in front of her.

"The woman from a few weeks ago! She's awake!"

"WHAAAAATTT!" the voice boomed. Both of the girls jumped as rapid footsteps quickly grew louder, until another nurse appeared beside the other nurse. She was the same height and face but had short dark brown hair and was hunching over in exaustion, breathing slightly hard. The oldest of the three girls tilted her head in confusion. The blond nurse seemed to notice this and smiled at her.

"Oh,I'm sorry ma'am. I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Yuzu Kurosaki. Well, Nurse Yuzu Kurosaki at the moment." she giggled happily, then politly gestured to the pamnting nurse to her right. "And this is Nurse Karin Kurosaki!" The nurse, Karin, regained her stolen breath and gaized up at the stranger that was supposed to be in intensive care.

"Hey, wait a minute. This isn't an old woman, that goat-faced bastared lied to me!" she shouted in fury.

"Karin, he didn't actually say she was old." Nurse Yuzu said calmly. "I'm sorry ma'am if we're bothering you." The girl simply shook her head and stared past the nurses, to a tall man in a white over-coat talking to a red headed woman heading out the door.

"HEY GOAT-FACE!" Nurse Karin yelled. Nurse Yuzu quickly followed in procute to stop her sister from killing the doctor.

"Oh, Karin my..." the doctor was cut short when a high-heeled foot stabbed his stomach. His face chaned from friendl to pain filled and furious.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" he screamed.

"I swear, if your not attacking Ichigo, your attacking Karin! What am I going to do with this family!" Yuzu gentally shouted, her delicate voice unused to yelling and making her throught slightly sore.

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" While the three were fighting, the girl snuck past them un-noticed and temporarely forgottened.

_'Better get out while I can...' _and unknowingly into their house. Her soft muave eyes never left her surroundings as she roamed the unfamiliar territory, amazed at how good the building looks. She stared in aw as she wondered aimlessly around the big house. She could still hear the shouts and screams from behind her but she easily ignored it, as she walked into the hallway and noticed some stairs.

"I wonder what's up there?" she asked herself out loud. The mahogony steps slilent as she made her way upstairs. It was quiet, her curiosity gettiing the best of her as she opened the first door she sees. It was a room, with a small bookshelf on the left wall filled with books and quietly set under a window, a computer desk across from it in the right wall and a bed nest to it in the corner. It was somewhat comforting in a sence, as the faint smell of spearamint and cinnamin overflowed her nostrals. But it was short lived as her instinct kicked in telling her she wasn't supposed to be here.

She sighed and left the room, wanting to stay there longer but knowing she shouldn't. As she closed the door, she rammed into a wall and leaned against the door gentally rubbing her sore nose. When she opened her eyes, however, it wasn't a yellow tint like the rest of the walls but it was more of a grayish color. She reached a delicate hand up to it and touched it slightly, noting it was warm to the touch. Her hand slowly glided over it like it was about it break, then noticing that it wasn't a wall at all. The girl lifted her thistle eyes, only to lock with honey-chocolate brown ones.


End file.
